The Elemental Shift
by Larkkenspur
Summary: A bored and tired bartender listens to this seemingly crazy wolf's story. Little does he know, it's all true. This tale covers trust, friendship, love and above all, loyalty.


The First Moon of

 **2000.**

The barren, snow-covered island of Melokena was home to few. Mostly wolves and bears trying to make a last effort to make it big as it is also home to some of the rarest fish and sea-life in all of Dracnea. It's also got some of the most beautiful mountains and scenery at fall and winter and that itself attracts a lot of tourism. Many couples, families and groups of friends come here to spend their holidays here on the island whether it be to get away from work or to spend their annual Sixteenth Moon holiday of Munnerybeech (or something similar of course depending on religion). Some come to get a second chance at life for they have done something terribly wrong and are desperate to forget. If the rest haven't come for that, it's probably because they have the money. Moving here isn't cheap so some wealthy people move here to show off how big they've made it. Whatever it is, the citizens here are all truly unique and that itself attracts more new faces.

However, a small group of people aren't here for the popular sea-life scene and the big fortune that comes with that or because they have the money, they are here simply to rest after a long life of protecting their beloved planet. One of the members regularly visits the inner-town of Knightschapel with the rest of the group tagging along sometimes. He is Renton Mackenzie, a once-cocky young wolf turned into a controller of one of the world's elements, Void. Although his adventures are over, he's still full of life and always likes to remind people he saved the world - despite their disbelief most of the time. It should be known that the world thinks this group died a long time ago.

Unfortunately, something's got him down and he's spending his new year at the bar. Getting completely drunk to forget whatever it was that sent him there. A bunny who seemed to be the bartender was cleaning his alcohol-wreaking taps when he noticed the half-passed out, half-awake (and wasted) navy blue wolf mumbling on about elements and temples.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, son?" He said, chuckling at the wolf's reaction of pure shock.

"Excuse me? Who said I was y-your son, old timer? Take a hike, pal." Renton replied, obviously slurred as hell and in a very childish tone.

"You know what? I'd love that. But unfortunately, I have to stay and make sure people like you don't stumble out there and freeze to death. So, what's your story?" The bartender asked as he knows everyone who lives on the island has some interesting backstory.

Renton raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "My story? What do you mean my story?"

"Well, everybody 'round here knows that people move here for various reasons, various _interesting_ reasons." He replied, leaning on the counter giving the wolf a smirk.

"You want to hear my reason for moving here? You'd just yell 'fantasy!' when you hear it." Renton exclaimed, cupping his hands and forming a small void ball inside - allowing it to bounce around and distract him a little bit.

"If it's gonna make me think that, then I'd like to hear it - true or not."

"It's pretty damn long, are you sure?" Renton asked, sitting up straight as he seemed to shrug off the alcohol's effects on him.

"This bar is open all the time. You'd be getting me a couple of hours off." The bartender chortled afterwards, throwing his dirty rag off to the side and grabbing a stool from over the counter and promptly sitting on it.

"Well before we start; do you believe in the elements? You know like fire and water?" Renton asked yet again, ready to reveal the ball of otherworldly nature to him.

"Well, I did when I was a kid but now I don't."

Renton clenched his hands together, getting rid of the ball entirely. "Explain the change in belief, please."

"I was raised on believing it - the five elements and the shield they brought with them to protect us all - but over time, it all kinda seemed like a lie. The so-called shield breaking was probably a way of telling us it was all fake. Plus there's been evidence that it's fake for years now!" The bartender explained, scratching his ears at the end of it.

"Well then, my goal for the end of the night is to get you to believe again. Even if I have to break the laws of time to show you!" He chuckled, knowing damn well they were real.

"We'll see." The bartender was now fully intrigued by this seemingly crazy guy's story.

"Call it blasphemy but what you're about to hear is one hundred percent true. Probably the truest thing you'll ever hear - could be taking it a step too far there but anyway..." He quickly checked his handmade watch to make sure he'd have enough time.

"It all started back in nineteen eighty-five when the shield was on the brink of collapse. I was seventeen, senior at Eastwood High - single and more than ready to mingle. Dustin was my wingman and Alyx was our wing-woman. The perfect trio - who knew that would eventually become the perfect uh..." He stopped for a moment to try and think of a corresponding word to the amount of people in the group.

"...forget it, at the time it was just the three of us. The future looked so promising, technology was pretty much at its peak with weaponized robotic soldiers for military use on the horizon." He scratched his ears and sat up straight before continuing. He was clearly no longer drunk at this point.

"The private technology and newly-founded military company - Innovation Inc. - were responsible for that. They were the main fighters in most wars so you'd best hope they were on your side, otherwise you were probably going to lose. But we eventually cracked them open and found all their dirty secrets. But you'll hear about all of that in time. Thinking back, that was a great year for me in general. And we can't forget that the music was the best back then. Hell, the fashion was pretty unique - as with the movies. The only real thing that hasn't really changed is myself being an annoying little bastard but hey, that was never going to change and everyone knew that from the start. Our group was perfect and life at the time (forgetting the exams and such, mind you!) was just as perfect. We had no idea that in the coming days, we would begin a journey that would eventually end up with the objective...

Save Dracnea."


End file.
